Noah Allen
by Akumii-Zatire
Summary: Traducida. Allen ha sido secuestrado por los Noah y se termina enamorando de Road después de una batalla junto a ellos como el catorceavo... LO VOLVI A SUBIR PORQUE HUBO UN ERROR LA PRIMERA VEZ CON UN CAP... PERO YA ESTA BIEN...
1. Chapter 1

**Lamento mucho la confusion, pero es que me habia equivocado al subir el capitulo y hasta ahorita pude checar mi error, pero ya lo corregi… LO LAMENTO MUCHO.**

**Esta historia la lei hace poco y me encanto, entonces dije ¿Por qué no que este en español? Y decidí traducirla para que todos la podamos disfrutar. Aunque la historia este un poco corta pero es muy buena. **

**El verdadero autor de la historia se llama dieya105 por si lo quieren buscar.**

**Obviamente le pedi permiso al autor para traducirla y dijo que estaba bien, asi que la trama no es mia y tampoco lo son los personajes.**

**Secuestrado**

Allen se veía triste y en un estado hipnótico lleno de sellos en la esquina de un calabozo oscuro con Timcampy tratando de zafarse de las cadenas que le ataban.

Todo estaba en silencio, entonces de repente una puerta aparecio de la nada. Era de cuadros y en forma de corazón con una corona en lo alto.

"Allen" dijo una pequeña niña que había salido de la puerta Road Camelot.

"¿Cómo pudieron esos malditos hacerte esto?" dijo mientras corría a abrasar a Allen y besarlo en la boca después de ver en qué estado estaba.

"…" Allen triste y quieto ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

"Allen te llevaremos a casa ahora" dijo Tyki Mikk saliendo de la puerta "pero deberías estar más callada Road, estamos en territorio enemigo"

"NO ME IMPORTA, mientras Allen este a salvo"

"…"

"Tyki, que está mal con Allen, no ha dicho nada desde que llegamos"

"Él probablemente esta en negación de que sus queridos amigos lo encerraran y le dejaran morir en esta oscura celda"

Road miro a Allen y pensó Tal vez despierte de su trance cuando lo saquemos de aquí .

"Saquémoslo primero de aquí y ya después nos preocuparemos por su estado" dijo Tyki mientras cargaba a Allen sobre sus hombros.

En una habitación que había en el Arca, se encontraba Allen descansando.

Me siento muy raro en estos momentos, ¿En dónde me encuentro? Pensó Allen mientras se despertaba.

"Tyki, se está despertando" dijo una cantarina voz

"Bienvenido a casa chico" dijo una voz masculina

En cuanto se dio cuenta en que sitio se encontraba, se enfado "Acaso no les dije que no quería ser parte de su maldita famii…. AAAAHHHHH!" no termino de hablar porque de repente sufrió un insoportable dolor en la cabeza mientras esta empezaba a sangrar.

"Bueno chico, no seguirás diciendo eso por mucho tiempo"

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews. **


	2. Reacciones en la orden

**Bueno no se si les este gustando mucho la historia.. están muy cortitos los capítulos, lo se pero bueno… yo solo lo traduzco… eh… iré actualizando conforme tenga tiempo en la escuela… y también eso aplica para el otro fic que tengo de Naruto… que solo me falta transcribirlo a la compu… bueno hasta la otra.**

**Reacciones en la Orden **

"Hermano" dijo Lenalee

"¿Si? Mi querida hermana"

"Quiero ver a Allen"

"Lo siento Lenalee, solo Link o Lvellie pueden verlo" Dijo Komui un poco serio.

"No me importa, Allen necesita de sus amigos ahora más que nunca, y no me pienso quedar sentada sin hacer nada"

"Ok, veré que puedo hacer"

"Es una buena idea para hacer a Allen hablar, Komui. Si el no me dice a mi la ubicación de los Noah, a lo mejor se lo dirá a su mejor amiga" dijo Link

"Hermano" Dijo Lenalee "No puede ser cierto lo que dice Link"

"Lo siento Lenalee, pero es la única oportunidad en que pudieras ver a Allen, así que acepte"

"Llegamos" dijo Link "Abran las puertas"

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde esta Allen?" pregunta Lenalee al ver la sala vacía.

El guardia que les había abierto la puerta se veía asombrado "No lo se, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo. Les juro que nunca lo vimos huir"

"Esto es malo, tenemos que encontrarlo. Debe estar abatido por no haber tenido el apoyo de sus amigos" dijo Lenalee

"Tengo que reportar esto rápido a Lvellie"

"Oh dios" dijo Komui

"!¿QUÉ?¡"dijo Johnny "No es posible que Allen escapara"

"Desgraciadamente es cierto y nosotros como sus compañeros debemos encontrarlo antes que Lvellie"

"Tienes razón Lenalee, nosotros sentados sin hacer nada mientras Allen estaba en esa oscura celda solo y nos decimos sus amigos" dijo Reever "Yo digo que ya es hora que salgamos a buscarlo"

"Pero nos despedirían" dijo Johnny con cara consternada

Link quien también estaba presente en la reunión que tenían los exorcistas y los científicos dijo "En definitiva Lvellie los despedirá"


	3. Baby Noah

_**Elimine el capitulo 2 "El despertar" porque el autor original le pareció que no tenia mucha relevancia en la historia… pero si ustedes piensan lo contrario háganmelo saber los que si lo leyeron… bueno también aprovecho para decirles que voy a subir dos capítulos para compensar el eliminado y el miércoles los que faltan hasta donde va **__dieya105__**... ahora si disfruten su lectura y dejen reviews por si les gusta y se los hare saber al autor original… **_

**Bebe Noah**

Tyki puso a Allen en su nueva habitación en el Arca, le quito sus armas y le vendo todas las heridas que se había hecho.

"¿Y qué paso con su transformación? 3"

"Bueno con respecto a eso yo creo que bien, dado que esperábamos unas reacciones más violentas como matarnos en el proceso del despertar de sus memorias de Noah"

"Es bueno saber que no le fue tan mal a Allen. Pero Tyki, yo no creo que sea tan difícil de controlar a un niño. Sino tu mismo compruébalo con Road, es una niña esplendida 3"

"Conde, tuvimos que cortarle el brazo en donde poseía la Inocencia ya que le estaba causando mucho daño" dijo Tyki mientras sostenía la Inocencia de Allen "¿Acaso sabe lo difícil que es quitar un brazo cuando se le esta a uno arañando y golpeando porque no soporta el terrible dolor que trae en su cuerpo y más aun cuando se esta convirtiendo en algo que odia con toda su alma? Claro es como quitarle un dulce a un bebe" dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo " Aparte Road no es una santa palomita"

"Tal vez, pero así era él en primer lugar 3"

"¿A qué se refiere Conde? Pensé que el había sido adoptado por el hermano mayor de Neah después de que hubiese sido abandonado por sus padres por la deformidad de su brazo izquierdo"

"He cierto, pero no es toda la verdad. Verás él fue el primer Noah en nacer para convertirse en un Noah 3"

"¿Qué? Nunca me dijo nada acerca de eso. En ese caso ¿Cómo consiguió un pedazo de Inocencia en su hombro sí nació para convertirse en un Noah?"

"Te contare la historia oculta detrás del nacimiento de Allen 3"

_Flash back _

"_WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH"_

"_Felicidades es un niño saludable"_

"_Oh, gracias a Dios, déjeme ver a mi bebe"_

"_Lo siento… no puedo dejarle ver al niño, señora"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Porqué no?, debería ser capaz de ver a mi propio hijo"_

"_Debido a que un Noah no debe estar al cuidado en un asqueroso humano" después de haber dicho eso, el doctor se convirtió en un Akuma._

"_¿Qué esta pasando?"_

"_La voy a matar y después llevar a Noah-Sama con el Conde Milenario"_

"_AAAAAHHHH"_

__

"_Buen trabajo al traerme al niño, ahora vete 3"_

"_Si, amo"_

"_WWWWWAAAAHHHH"_

"_No pasa nada, pequeño. Ya te encuentras en casa con tu familia. Ahora, ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte?... Ah ya se, que tal Neah. Era tu nombre anterior antes de que reencarnaras catorceavo 3"_

"_Milenarioooo"_

"_Tranquilo pequeño, todo esta bien 3"_

"_¿Quién es este adorable bebe?"_

"_Es el catorceavo 3"_

"_¿QUÉ? ¿Porqué esta aquí? ¿No deberíamos matarlo antes de que nos vuelva a traicionar?"_

"_No Road, vamos a criarlo para que no intente traicionarnos nunca más 3"_

"_Buena idea, pero ¿No deberíamos también estar buscando al corazón? Por si acaso"_

"_Todo a su tiempo Road, por ahora es muy importante ganar la confianza del catorceavo lo mas pronto posible 3"_

__

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

"_Hoy Neah, voy a enseñarte todo acerca del nacimiento de los Akuma 3"_

"_Ok Conde"_

"_Por hoy para esta lección, tendremos que salir del Arca y conocer a un ignorante humano 3"_

"_Lo dice en serio, ¿Por fin saldré del Arca?"_

"_Si pequeño. Bien, dado que nunca has salido del Arca antes, tienes que permanecer cerca ¿De Acuerdo?"_

"_Si Conde"_

__

" _Ahora te quedas aquí enfrente de este árbol y no te vayas a mover bajo ninguna circunstancia 3"_

"_Ok, Conde"_

"_Presta atención. Esta joven se conoce como A-Chan y la persona que vamos a traer se llamara B-Kun. Para hacer un Akuma, debemos ganarnos la confianza de A-Chan. Y luego, debemos convencerla de que llame a B-Kun. Ese grito traerá de vuelta a este mundo el alma de B-Kun dentro de un esqueleto de Akuma. Después, le ordenamos a B-Kun que mate a A-Chan y que posea el cuerpo de A-Chan 3" explico el Conde al pequeño "Te mostrare como se hace 3"_

__

"_Parece que el conde esta apunto de convertir a esa chica en un Akuma" dijo un hombre que ve todo desde una esquina mientras era acompañado de otro "Llegamos justo a tiempo. Parece que hay un niño con el, Mana debes llevarte a ese niño lejos de aquí"_

"_De acuerdo Cross, cuento con usted" mientras se acercaba al niño para llevárselo._

__

"_Déjeme ir_, _quiero estar con el Conde"_

"_Cálmate niño, debemos esperar a que Cross vuelva"_

"_Estoy aquí, ¿como esta?"_

"_Sigue diciendo de que quiere estar con el Conde Milenario"_

"_Niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Neah"_

"_No puede ser" _

"_¿Quién es Neah?" pregunto Cross al ver que Mana se quedo en shock por lo que había dicho el niño._

"_Es mi hermano menor, pero murió hace mucho tiempo"_

"_En serio"_

"_¿Hay alguna forma de suprimir las memorias de Noah dentro del niño? Quiero ser capaz de empezar las cosas con mi hermano de nuevo"_

"_Hay una forma, pero es muy arriesgado"_

"_No importa"_

"_Solo tendré que ponerle un pedazo de Inocencia dentro de su brazo y …"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_Esta bien, parara en un instante" Dijo Cross mientras el niño se desmayaba._

"_¿Esta bien?" pregunto Mana _

"_Estará bien, pero el niño no puede ir por ahí con diciendo que se llama Neah, lo matarían en un instante"_

"_En ese caso le llamare Allen. A Neah siempre le gusto ese nombre"_

"_Bien, en ese caso me voy. Hasta la próxima"_

_End of Flash Back_

"_Y eso fue lo que paso 3"_

"_Espera un momento, como sabes que paso con Mana y Cross, si tu no estabas ahí en ese momento"_

"_En realidad yo solo estoy adivinando esa parte 3"_

"_Esta despertando"_


	4. Allen s first reactions

_**Elimine el capitulo 2 "El despertar" porque el autor original le pareció que no tenia mucha relevancia en la historia… pero si ustedes piensan lo contrario háganmelo saber los que si lo leyeron… bueno también aprovecho para decirles que voy a subir dos capítulos para compensar el eliminado y el miércoles los que faltan hasta donde va **__dieya105__**... ahora si disfruten su lectura y dejen reviews por si les gusta y se los hare saber al autor original… **_

**Allen´s first reactions **

"Se esta despertando"

"mmm…¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Allen volteando a ver su brazo porque lo sentía mas ligero " ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASO A MI BRAZO?"

"Relájate chico, es un brazo que encontré para ti" dijo Tyki.

"Ya te encuentras en tu verdadero hogar 3"

"¿Qué?" dijo Allen olvidándose totalmente del problema de su brazo.

"¿Acaso no te acuerdas de vivir aquí cuando eras pequeño? 3"

"No lo sé. Todo lo que puedo recordar es cuando Mana cuidaba de mi" dice confundido, ya que la apariencia del Conde en su forma humana era extremadamente parecida a Mana.

"Tal vez porque me parezco a él 3" Dijo en su forma de payaso gordo.

"Ni siquiera te vez humano"

"Pero claro, porque en estos momentos no estoy en mi forma humana 3" dijo para después transformarse.

"¿Porque te ves igual que Mana?"

"


End file.
